


Only Ones Who Know

by buddyonacloud



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyonacloud/pseuds/buddyonacloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex thinks that Miles needs a haircut...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ones Who Know

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so... this is the first fanfic I post here and it's also my first fanfic in English, which is my second language, so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes! (If that's the case, please feel free to correct me so I can improve my writing skills for the future!).  
> This was originally written in my native language (Italian) and then translated because I'm basically a slut for feedback.  
> That being said, enjoy!

“I do maintain that if your hair is wrong, your entire life is wrong.”  
~ Morrissey 

“You definitely need a haircut”.  
Miles, who’s critically examining his own reflection on the dressing room’s mirror, turns to Alex, who’s standing at the doorframe looking at him with a smirk on his face.  
“Yeah, you’re one to talk!”.  
He retorts, only half-joking.  
“Hey! My haircut’s a deliberate fashion statement!”  
“Really? I thought it was just laziness!”.  
Alex walks away from the door and gets closer to Miles, pulling some of his dark, gel-hardened hair-locks away from his face.  
He puts an arm around his back, resting his chin on Miles’s shoulder and staring at their faces, which are staring back at them from the mirror.  
Miles turns his head slightly, just to look his friend in the eyes.  
They’re so close now, the tips of their noses are brushing one against the other and Miles finds himself holding his breath when Alex ruffles his messy mop, suddenly looking at him in a funny, dreamy way.  
“What are you thinking about?”.  
Asks Miles in a whisper.  
Alex bats his eyelids, shaking his head and coming out of the trance-stasis that he had seemingly slipped into. And then, he smirks again.  
“I’ve just had an idea”.

* * *

“Stay _still_!”  
“My leg fell asleep!”  
“I’m almost done.”  
“Do I get to look at the mirror already?”  
“Just a minute!”  
“Should I be worried?”  
“It’s all right mate!”.  
Miles looks at the pile of brown hair at his feet, the electric razor still buzzing in his ears while Alex is giving the last touches to his new hairstyle.  
Having his head suddenly exposed makes him feel weirdly vulnerable.  
“Et voilà!”.  
Alex turns the razor off and finally puts a mirror in front of Miles, who’s impatient to see the final result.  
For a couple of minutes, the dressing room goes silent.  
Miles runs a hand through his unnaturally smooth head, increasingly aware of his new look.  
It’s not bad. This new, shorter haircut makes his eyes stand out, making him look older and giving him a badass sort-of vibe.  
“So, what d’you think?”.  
Asks Alex, slightly nervous.  
He smiles and waits a few seconds before answering, just to keep him hanging for a bit.  
“I’ll have to get used to it.”  
“Well, it suits you. I’m partial, though.”  
“Oh, really?”.  
Miles gets up, getting closer to Alex and jokingly pulling one of his stiff, messy hair-locks.  
“Next time, it’s gonna be your turn.”  
“Nah, the Marines’ recruit look doesn’t do for me.”  
“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. Anyway, I’ll find a way to… repay you”.  
Miles’ tone echoes with promises that Alex would instantly put to the test, when sudden step noises force them to pull away from each other, bursting the bubble of intimacy they had managed to inflate inside the room.  
Hannah, Miles’ girlfriend, bursts into the dressing room with her usual nonchalance and the biggest smile on her face, this probably due to the amount of shopping bags that she’s carrying.  
“Hey, I’m back! How ar-oh my God!”.  
She covers her mouth with one hand, while pointing at her boyfriend’s head with the other. An understandable reaction, considering how different it looked last time she saw it.  
Miles kisses her on her forehead.  
“It was Alexs’ idea! What d’you think? He likes it… and so do I!”.  
Hannah just stares at him for a while, before cautiously stroking his new-shaven hair.  
“It’s… different, but I like it! Anything’s better than the mane you had before, anyway!”.  
She then turns to Alex, looking at him with gratitude.  
“I have been begging him to go to the barber for weeks, but when has he ever listened to me? I should have known you’d do the trick!”.  
Alex is smiling, lowering his head to hide the discomfort that has suddenly got hold of him.  
Miles is peeping at him. They don’t need words to understand each other and this is what makes their relationship irreplaceable.  
Miles opens his mouth to ask Hannah to wait for him outside, but she’s just pulled out a Polaroid and she’s gesturing, encouraging them to pose for a picture.  
“This is a moment that deserves to be captured!”.  
Alex and Miles look at each other and decide to go along with it.  
Miles looks at the camera with a half-proud, half-comical grimace while Alex, who’s standing beside him with the razor in his hand, just furrows his brows, stretching his lips in a confused grin.  
_Click._  
While Hannah’s blowing on the fresh picture to develop it, Alex lets his hand slide on his best friend’s nape to give it a secret, gentle stroke.  
That’s another way of making words seem entirely superfluous, even though the meaning behind that simple action is perfectly clear to the both of them.  
_“Later. We’ll always have time, later”_.


End file.
